


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by FiveFootFrankie



Series: Drarry Adventures in Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, GoF, Implied Relationship, M/M, Songfic, Walk the Moon, Yule Ball, goblet of fire - Freeform, shut up and dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveFootFrankie/pseuds/FiveFootFrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry won't tell anyone who's he's taking to the Yule Ball, but the mystery person is guaranteed to turn some heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N i would like to apologize for taking so long to post again. I am not dead!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! I read every comment in my email, but it can be hard to reply from my phone, so I wanted you to know that I do read every comment (unless wattpad decides not to send me an email) and I thank you so much. If you would like me to make it priority that I reply to you, just say something like "please reply" in your comment.
> 
> At the moment I don't have another fic for this story but I do have two other fics (both song fics) planned out. This one doesn't fit great with the other fics but eh. If I think of one to go between the previous one and this one, I'll add it in
> 
> I also apologize for spelling and grammar errors, I got a surface and it has a small keyboard that I'm not quite used to yet, and i have long nails so it's a little awkward
> 
> This is based off the song Shut Up and Dance With Me by Walk The Moon
> 
> *Some parts taken almost directly from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I do not own Harry Potter, or Shut Up and Dance nor do I plan to make any profit off these works, they are solely for entertainment purpose

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You couldn't tell by looking at him, but Harry was in a state by the time he and Ron arrived at the Entrance Hall. He looked around nervously mumbling, "Where is he?"

"Who'd you as anyway" Ron questioned, glancing around. "None of the other champions, they're all with their dates. Not the blokes from our dorm, they came down with us. I can't tell who's not here that you'd go with," Ron concluded. "Except-"

A group of Slytherins came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Malfoy was in front wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar. Harry grinned as he appeared approached, while Ron groaned.

"Really, Harry? Him?"

"Hi Harry. Weasel-ly," Draco added to the end, attempting civility with Harry's friends.

"Malfoy," Ron replied.

Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

Draco smiled at Harry and held out an arm for him to take. Harry smiled nervously and looped his arm through.

"See you in a bit, Ron," he said and they approached McGonagall while Ron searched for Padma. The professor had to do a double take, but smiled when she saw the two ex-nemesis approach arm-in-am.

They moved into position behind the other three champions and their dates. The four couples followed McGonagall into the Great Hall and applause rang out as they did so. Once Draco and Harry entered the room, whispers broke out between the Hogwarts students. Harry shrank into Draco's side.

"How did we get here, Draco?" he whispered.

"Years of sexual tension and childhood crushes," Draco deadpanned. "We were bound to get together." They came to a stop in the center of the hall with the other champions and turned to each other. Draco rested his hand on Harry's cheek. "Oh, don't you look back now, Potter," he said softly. "Just keep your eyes on me." They smiled at each other and Harry's breath caught in his throat until Draco whispered, "Now put your hands on my waist."

Harry's eyes widened and he scrambled to do just that as the music started up. As they danced Draco started to take the lead and Harry relaxed.

A small small smirk grew on Harry's face. "Now, Mr. Pureblood, I know you can dance better than that," he commented. "You're holding back."

Draco's bright laugh rang through the hall. "Shut up and dance with me, Potter." In response, Draco took the lead completely by wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and bringing them as close together as they could be. Draco swept them through the hall with a practiced grace and soon all eyes were on the two of them.

Draco could feel that the song was ending, so even though it wasn't part of the dance they were currently doing he couldn't resist as he expertly ended the dance by dipping Harry low.

Applause rang through the room, startling Harry and causing a blush to spread over his cheeks, but he only cared about the silver eyes boring into his.


End file.
